The prophetess
by fun to imagine
Summary: A new spiritual warrior emerges from Rayfords Steeles 11 year old niece, Annie harcourt
1. Chapter 1

Annie Harcourt sat on her bed holding her best friends dress. It had been two days since her disappearance. Since then her parents and her brother Mike were glued to the television.

"Is there anything new about the disappearances?" Her father switched to a new channel as she walked into the living room.

"Only that people have vanished." Mike answered. "Maybe there is a reason for them to disappear." Annie said, sitting on the couch beside her brother.

"Sure," He said. "And perhaps you can predict when they will return."

"She did predict when her friend Cindy would die in that car accident." Her mother said.

Annie got up and went back into her room. Instead of sitting back on her bed, she got out the bible she inherited from her grandmother. As she read, the verses came out at her Finally she got to John 3:16 "For god so love the world that he gave his only begotten son. For whom believeth in him shall not perish but have everlasting life."

Annie continued on until she read the book of Revelation and then she went back through and reread every verse that stood out.

"Its really true. It has happened."

She closed her bible and cried herself to sleep.

Annie napped for two hours. When she awoke she said, "Lord, I'm a brick. A door knob. I was a fool to put you off and ask if it not to late to say I'm sorry. I want you and I want to be in heaven." And there stood a young being in her room. It resembled a boy, but had a kindest of smiles on his face.

"Hello, Annie Harcourt. I'm Tyler, an angel of god. Cause you have asked for forgiveness from this moment on you will be a prophetess."

"A prophetess?"

"Yes. You must tell all thing in black and white. Not the grays. In other words you must tell it like it is. Also you must be selfless. But don't fret about being harmed for you'll be protected from all sides by god"

She remembered what she read. "What kind of prophetess am I going be? Is it like Deborah and lead Israel into battle?"

"You will speak like Jeremiah who had such fire in him it couldn't be contained and perform miracles like Elisha."

"Then I'm ready."

"Good. You must go to your Aunt Irene Steeles friend Pastor Bruce Barnes and tell him that the anti christ is here. He will fool many, but only those who truly follow god will see what he is."

"And who is he?"

"He is president of Romania, Nicholae Carpathia." He said, then he vanished.

Annie packed a small suitcase and got her birthday money and slipped out the house. Then made her way to the bus depot.

When she arrived at Pastor Barnes church she could hear someone inside saying, "I not only said those words but I had to believe them oh lord. Everyone bought it except you. There gone and I'm here."

She entered the church. There was a man kneeling at the altar. Annie walked behind her Uncle Ray very slowly. "Oh dear lord." He cried in distress. "I'm asking you god give me one more chance. To receive you. To use me."

"He already has Bruce," Rayford Steele said coming up to him and put his hand on his shoulders "He already has."

Annie said, "He's ready to use you."

Rayford turned around. "Annie! What are you doing here?"

"I'm a prophetess and I have something to tell Pastor Barnes."

"Annie, what are you talking about?" Rayford asked, concerned.

"You might think I'm nuts but after I accepted Jesus an angel came to me and said I would be a prophetess."

"I guess you are the one I'm suppose to meet." Bruce said in a hush whisper.

"What?" Annie asked baffled.

"Last night I had a dream god had ordained a prophet for this time," Bruce explained. "I guess its you."

"You think that my eleven year old niece is a prophet?" Rayford asked.

"Actually prophetess. God had planned this perfectly Ray." Bruce said.

"God can use an eleven year old?" The shock was fading from his body.

"Yes. I believe Annie will be a prophetess for each nation."

I have no idea." Ray said in admiration

"Remember this Ray, do not discount gods plans." Bruce warned

Annie admitted "I have something to tell you Pastor Barnes."

"What is it?"

"The antichrist is here. He will fool many, but those who truly follow god will see what he is and its Nicolae Carpathea, president of Romania. Only now he is Secretary-General of the United Nations."

"We'll start telling everyone."

"Now excuse me I have to pray." Annie knelt and felt warm as she prayed and opened her eyes to see Tyler standing before her with another boy. Both carried weapons and glowed with an intensity that couldn't be measured.

"Hello Annie, I have another assignment for you."Tyler said, his voice came in clearer than any news broadcast she ever heard.

"Another assignment? Then I'm ready."Annie smiled as she looked at the angels.

"You must go before Nicolae and humiliate him." Timothy disappeared and she got up.

"Annie, what happened? You look like St. John as god flowed into him and your face is shining so bright its like when Moses came off the mountain that he had to wear a veil."

"I have to go before Nicolae and humiliate him."

"How are we going to get you there?"

"Simple," Rayford said. "Ever since my friend Ken Ritz learned why the rapture happened he has been smuggling bibles. He be glad to get her there."

Annie realized one thing. Nicolae was going to see something much worse then a Stephen king novel

Annie got out of the Cessna Skymaster after it had landed. It took her forty five minutes for her to reach the United Nations.

She slipped into Nicolae's office. Most people wouldn't have notice a little girl, but Nicolae who was at his desk immediately saw her said, "Would you like to have my Autograph?"

Annie focused on him. "You are indwelt. You are nothing but a pathetic puppet."

Nicolae pick up the phone, and then slammed it down. "What have you've done?"

"God is pouring out his Judgment."

"All of this is mine. Mine!"

"Only for a short time."

Nicolae came from behind his desk. "Do you know who your dealing with?"

"Do you?"

Nicolae lunge at her to break her neck and his hands passed through her. Annie heard god say: _From you they will see my wonders._ There was a momentary pause then She said, "There was a king who army was scattered..."

"Guards!" Nicolae shouted

"There was a king who's army was scattered by a prince."

"Guards!" He shouted Louder.

"And that prince is Jesus,"

The door broke open. It was the United Nation's special personnel protection force. He yelled at them, "There is an intruder in the building."

"We don't see anyone sir." A soldier looked around

"Are you blind? She's right there." He pointed at Annie.

"There is nobody here." The soldier looked around again

Nicolae looked at the officer next to him. "You! What is your name?"

"Roger Westcourt sir."

"And what is that on your belt?"

"A baton. Were expecting a riot today."

"Good. Take him out and beat him with it until he's dead."

Annie walked right in front of the squad as they left. Once in the corridor she took out her cell phone and made a call. She didn't have to wait long for someone to answer.

"How did it go?" Pastor Barnes asked

"It was great. I humiliated Nicolae and god protected me."

"Did you ever doubted him?"

"Never."

"Then come on home."

As Annie left the United Nations she thought: _This is going to be the toughest seven years of mankind and I'm at the center of it. Wherever I go and whatever I do it will be what god wants me to do._


	2. Chapter 2

Only two hours after the tribulation Tyler appeared to Annie and said, "You must go to the park right across from the World Unity Bank. There is a tree there with a rock underneath it that you will sit on to judge."

Annie didn't waste no time. She made her way to the park and sat on the rock. Before long there was a line of people. The teenager in front asked, "How do I feed and clothed my mother and my sibling in this time?"

"Do you have wax for making candles?"

"Yes."

"Melt it and pour a small amount into a container and allow it to fill until its full and barter it. Do not accept any form of currency. Not even one Nick."

Then there was a pause Then a man with his wife holding a teenager girl wrapped in a blanket approached her. "Why are you here?" Annie asked

The woman cried. "There was no way to buy the medicine she needed and now she's dead."

"No," She smiled. "Your daughter is just sleeping."

"But she has no heartbeat."

"No,Your daughter is sleeping. Now let me have her."

The women gave Annie her daughter. She cradled the young girl and prayed,_ Lord...I can_ _do__ all things through you. _The teenagers eyes fluttered opened and she mumbled, "Mama."

"Colleen." She took her daughter from Annie and hugged her

The man begged, "Take our home...my car...even our clothes."

Annie shook her head. "I cannot. For I didn't return your daughter, god did."

He was silent.

She went on. "For he who had no sin came into the world to replace sin John Copy."

He remained silent. _H__ow could anyone know my name? Unless?_

"All thing hidden whether they are good or bad will be judge."

_How does she know what things I've done?_

"For god sent him into the world not to condemn it but to save it."

He finally spoke, "And who is him?"

"Christ. The son of the living god."

All three of them got on their knees and cried, "Forgive us. We rebelled against he who truly loves us. Forgive us. We truly want to be in heaven."

A man stormed out of the World Unity bank and started to kick the Copy's. "She isn't in charge. Carpathia is." Then he looked at Annie. " Who do you think you are?"

"God's ambassador." She replied

"Sure. My boss outranks yours any day."

"I wouldn't be so flippant in your spiritual state."

"And what are you going to do about that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Then I'll have you kill along with all the other bible bashers." He sneered

"I said I'll do nothing, but god can do something."

"And what is that?"

"God has sentence you as well as the other employees of the World Unity bank to have leprosy."

"Right." He laughed, then his fingers started to fall off. A few employees leaped out the buildings fourth story windows. One after another ran out and jumped into oncoming traffic.

John Copy looked at Annie in fear, but she said. "At one time you were alienated from god's kingdom."

"But..." He tried to get the words out.

"But by his son you have been pardoned."

Then John said, "Listen to her. More books, more movies have been done telling that Jesus truly died for us. He was whipped for our transgressions. His beard was plucked. He was spat on. He was given a crown of thorns. What friend would do that for us?"

Colleen Copy who was standing unassisted said, "I always wanted a friend that I could talk to anytime. Even If was to busy, I knew my friend would be waiting for me to talk to them. That what kind of friend Jesus is to me."

Annie smiled at the people accepting Jesus as their savior. She immediately recognized a girl walking up to her.

"Chloe!" She said to her cousin.

Chloe didn't respond. Annie could sense there was some distress. "What's the matter? Did Buck say something bad to you?"

"Bruce Barnes is dead."

"What!"

"He was suffering from a virus and was taken to the hospital. While he was being admitted the hospital was bombed."

A police cruiser parked across the street from them and the man in back that got out asked,, "Which one of you is Annie Harcourt?"

"Me." Annie answered.

"You are under arrest for causing a riot."

"She didn't do no such thing." Chloe put herself between her cousin and him.

Annie put her hand on her shoulder. "Jesus could've called up a thousand angels to rescue himself, yet he did it all for me."

He escorted Annie to the car. When they were inside He put a ski mask on her head with the mouth and the eyes sewed shut.

"I thought I was being arrested?" She asked

"Be quiet."

After a few minutes the car stopped and Annie could feel she was being transferred to an airplane. For over an hour the plane was in the air, then landed and she in a car. The next few minutes the car ran at a high-speed before slowing down then stopping. The man took her out of the car and guided her to an elevator and afterward through a corridor to a room.

"Remove the ski mask." a familiar voice said.

The ski mask was removed and Annie could see that she was in the oval office and President Gerald Fitzhugh was standing before her.

"Leave us." He said.

The man left and President Fitzhugh sat down behind his desk.

"To be perfectly honest you brought me here for a specific reason." Annie said to him.

President Fitzhugh smiled broadly "You are a person of great compassion."

"And you have been searching for your birth family since you've learned you were adopted."

"How did you know?"

"Cause someone already told me."

Buck Williams and I will have it out."

"Buck Williams never told me though I know he's been speaking with you."

"Then how did you find out?"

"But he who is rich in mercy, but for his great love wherewith he love us. (a/k that is from Ephesian 2:4) Mr. President, god wants to adopt you."

"How do I know I want to be?"

"Mr. president, it's no secret that you sought me out. However, You don't need me. What you got to do is ask Jesus to come into your heart to forgive you."

"I don't think I can."

"Yes you can. All you have to do is say the sinners prayer."

Gerald Fitzhugh bowed his head and said, "Lord, I want to be with you for all eternity and I want you to come into my life. To change me."

"I rejoice with you for you are truly with the family of god."

"I'm worried about your safety."

"Have no fear. Put your faith in god."

Fitzhugh got up and opened the door. "There is a car waiting for you. It will take you to wherever you want to go."

Right after Annie had left Fiztzhugh sat down and punch a button on his desk. Immediately A holographic image of Nicolae appeared in the middle of the room.

"Ah Gerald. I see you haven't vacated the oval office."

"I'm here to give you a warning Nicolae. I have changed sides."

"You are going to go along with the attack on me with Great Britain and Egypt?"

"That would be very foolish to do."

"You are a very wise person to side with me."

"The side I'm taking is not yours. Its Jesus's."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you can stop your hiding behind your man of peace."

"That is a lie."

"The lie is any war can stop you."

"Where did you get your information from."

President Fitzhugh pulled open a desk drawer, removed a bible from it and read from the book of revelations: "Who is able to make war with him?

"That is nothing."

"It is the truth that you're the anti-christ."

"Who has twisted your brain?"

"Annie Harcourt. And she hasn't twisted my brain. She has open the floodgates of my heart."

"And who is this Annie Harcourt?"

"A twelve-year-old girl which has led me to the lord."

"What's her friends? Where does she live?"

Without replying he pushed the button and the image vanished. Sirens blared and buildings exploded. Washington had been obliterated.

* * *

Annie was halfway home when she saw the driver of vehicle hearing the radio slumped forward. The time jesus will return had gotten a little closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie looked at the carnage of the lambs earthquake unleashed on the third year. She hope anybody she knew had survived, but the only way that would've happen was they were in the air

From across the ruins she could the crying of the injured. Desperate to witness to anyone she move dragging her ankle hurt in the earthquake. As hours of searching turned into months Annie sat down to rest when a man in a jeep stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"My ankle got hurt in the earthquake." Annie replied.

He helped her into his jeep. "I got to go to the bunker, but after that I'll try to find you a doctor."

"Bunker?" She said

"A star is falling right towards earth. Potentate Carpathia has ordered a nuclear strike on it. A bunker is the only safe place in case the plan fails."

When the bunker came into sight Annie could see a nuclear missile in the distance. Wormwood would succeed, all fresh water will turn into a bitter poison.

"Allow me to carry you inside." He offered.

"Thank you." She said, hiding the fact she knew the control center for the missile was in the bunker.

To get to the bunker anyone assume you would need a squad of specialized commandos, Annie had only to just let him carry her to the control center. What an adventure she had so far, first to humiliate Nicolae and then to judge. Then employees of the world unity bank were condemn to have leprosy and she led president Fitzhugh to the lord.

She sat down in a chair and put her hand on a computer console before her and prayed. It was nine minutes to launch.

"All systems are green." A female technician said

"This is it people." the man said. "Potentate Carpathia doesn't like people that fail."

The time was six minutes to launch.

"Sir, the computer is showing overheat on rocket motor four."

"Ignore it. It's probably condensation on a fuel pump

Annie watch the timer showed two minutes to launch.

"Sir, there still that overheat on engine four and its rising."

"Prepare for launch."

"The temperature on the other engines is also rising."

Annie got up. Still having her hand on the console, she steady herself while looking at the timer approaching zero.

"The missile is ready to blow sir."

"Ten."

"Stop!"

"Nine."

"The missile will detonate if you push the launch button."

"Eight."

"Pin him to the ground."

"Seven."

"Can't anyone do anything."

"Six."

"Everyone get out of here."

"Five."

"Get out of here now!"

Guards gathered around him to prevent anyone from stopping the launch as Annie looked at her. Why was she so intent on stopping the launch more than most people would? As she brush her hair from her eyes Annie saw a series of small pimple that was situated right on her brow. The woman had the seal of god.

"Four." He reached for the button that would launch the missile

"Stop. You'll never succeed." She attempted to reach him

"Three." His finger was only a millimeter from button.

"It will never work." She lunged as a guard grabbed her shirt collar

"Two."

"Don't." She struggled

"One." he pushed the button and the missile exploded.

Another female technician said. "Sir, the star is entering the atmosphere and is breaking up."

"Could this be cause by the missile exploding?"

"No, and the fragments are all landing in fresh water."

"Send out recovery teams to remove them."

"They won't be able to recover them."

"Why?"

"Cause they already dissolved and poisoning the water."

Annie said, "And the water is a bitter poison."

"How would you know that?"

"Cause like some men were living there life in an arid desert that you are living that life also. And cause of it you cannot drink the water now."

"And what kind of water should I be drinking?" He laughed.

"The living water that is Jesus."

"You are a fake."

The female technician walked over to Annie. "She is no fake. She's Annie Harcourt and she represents god."

"Annie Harcourt! Potenate Carpathia has put a billion nick bounty on your head."

A guard said, "And I'll take her out. I know just how to kill her."

"Dispose of her friend as well."

The girl put Annie's arm around her as they were led away. As soon as they were outside the guard produced a sack. "Since you believe a serpent that cause sin in the world its only fitting you get killed by it." He dumped the contents of it and a mass of snakes lay at their feet.

God said, _"Annie, grab one of the serpents by the tail."_

Annie grab one of the snakes and the snake grab another snake that grab the next until it formed a staff.

"T-That's Impossible." He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

Annie said "My rod and my staff they comfort me.*"

"Potenate Carpathia will be told where you are."

"That's what I want him to know."

As Annie and her watch the guard run away, Annie said, "Where will you go?"

"The co-op is constantly witnessing."

"God's mercy is only temporary. The next trumpet judgment is coming soon."

"It has happened sooner than you think. Carpathia has blamed the water turning to blood on the witness's."

"The next thing he will do is murder them."

She put her hand on Annie's shoulder. "I'll stay with you."

"You must go."

"Your leg is still pretty lame."

"You are going to do a lot of witnessing."

"How am I to argue with gods representative that knows what I'm going to do?" Then she left.

Then god said, _"Annie, go south for half a mile. There is a patch of grass underneath a tree you will sleep on. Nearby is a rock that you will strike with your staff which will spring forth fresh water for you to drink. And the robins will bring you food to eat*"_

Annie limped to the tree, tapped on the rock and water flowed out. She heard buzzing as the birds bought her food. It was coming sooner then she thought.

* * *

During the time Annie was hiding out, the guard who had seen what she had done search for her. And he found her. Word had gotten around to the people at the bunker, and that Annie was to be brought before Nicolae himself. After a few seconds of hearing this, he stole a humvee and drove to where Annie was.

"So, your still believing in Nicolae?"

"And this is what's going to kill you." He produce a snake and threw it at her. Annie let go of her staff and change into a serpent and gobble down his snake. He reached into the Humvee to get another serpent. "Borrowing theatrics from a movie won't stop me."

Annie reached down and grabbed the serpent and it became her staff again. All of a suddenly an insane laughter filled the air.

"Some more theatrics in the form of a bad joke?"

"This is not a joke, sir."

"Its getting louder. And-and its getting darker."

The sky was getting pitch black and the laughter increasing. Annie stared at the sky and from the blackness came ugly flying creatures-ugly multi-colored flying insects with tails like scorpions. And they went right after the guard. They wouldn't killed believers, but they would kill non-believers. What Satan use for evil, god use for good.

The creatures sighted the guard " Ah! A bad one!"

Annie spoke, "The fifth trumpet judgment has fallen. The king over the demonized locust is the chief demon of the bottomless pit, ruler over the fallen hordes of the abyss. in the Greek he has the name Appolyon."

"Why am I so interested in What there master is called?" He said tried to get the Humvee open, but the locusts covered his hand.

Annie walked forward and removed one of the locust. it had a look of hatred for her. The guard took out his revolver and put it to his head.

"That won't work." She said.

He pulled the trigger and it wouldn't fire. "Why are you doing this to me?" He whined

"I didn't do this. You did."

"What did I do that was so wrong?"

"Ignoring me as gods representative for one." She said, leaning on her staff. She knew there was nothing she could do for him but stand by, but she was beyond mercy.

"Ignoring? I have never ignored any form of Potentate Carpathia's wisdom."

"Ignoring what I'm saying as a prophetess of god and believing Nicolae is what gotten you here.

He cried out in pain, "Say some words to me prophetess."

"In ancient Egypt, the plague didn't take the Israelites children because blood was sprinkled on the doorway. In this time the plague could have been avoided by those who believed in the shedding of blood When the root of Jesse was on Calvary's tree. Don't you see! It's in the blood. It's All in the blood."

"You mean I don't have to be brainwashed like they say, but I have to be bloodwashed?"

"Happy to say yes."

He cried in anguish, "Would god accept me to ease my suffering."

"God is always ready to be there for you to accept his son."

"How do you know?"

"I believe in the bible."

"Are you certain that this will get worse until I loss all hope of my life?"

Annie nodded.

"How do I go about being bloodwashed?"

"I say the carpenter has to come into your life?"

"It's what I have to come into my life? I have to change?"

"Unfortunately yes."

A few minutes later, the guards name, Thomas Adam Walsh, was written in the book of life.

_A/k The first asterisk is from the verse of Psalm22:4. The second asterisk tells the robin is the pious bird because it got its red breast from when it tried to pull the crown of thorn off Jesus and his blood splatter on it._


	4. Chapter 4

A string of underground churches had been set up by Annie in the fourth year. They taught people daily, based on the cyberspace sermons and lessons from the prolific ben Judah. Ten of thousands of such hidden house churches, operating right underneath noses of Enigma Babylon One World Faith, seen courageous convert adding to the church each day.

* * *

That afternoon in New Babylon Will Meyers was ordered to the office of Nicolae Carpathia. As soon as he stepped in Nicolae's office, before he could sit down, he started in on him, "I want the two men moved to the Teddy Koleck stadium."

"They have already been transported by some unusual power your excellency. However, they have turned 144,000 people against you."

"I will get rid of those two who disseminates venom personally." He pulled a gun out of a desk drawer

"A wise move excellency."

"Have you located Annie Harcourt?"

Will stayed quiet.

"Have you've learned the location of Annie Harcourt?"

He finally said, "Nobody can find her."

"What!"

"She seems to go from place to place faster than we can get there."

"Very well. Raise the bounty to ten thousand nicks."

"It won't do any good."

"Why?"

"You see excellency every time she appears at a new location the...well, they stop using nicks."

"This brat stops people from using the currency and I can't do nothing about it?"

"Uh, yeah"

"This vermin walks about like she has done nothing. Get out while I try to come up with something."

"But your Excellency-"

"Get out! _Now!"_

As Will left the office, Nicolae looked at a computer display of the world. Where could Annie Harcourt be?

* * *

Right at that very same moment Annie was with the two witness's at Teddy Koleck stadium. From her left Ben Judah approached her and said, "Why haven't you've been incinerated by the fire that comes from their mouths?"

Moiche said, "God son appeared in the flesh."

Eli added, "God's representative appeared before you also in the flesh Ben Judah."

Ben Judah kneeled at her feet. "Forgive me."

"You don't have to kneel." She said

He held out a cup. "Have some water. it might be a little dirty."

"It's okay." The water cleared.

"First Buck opening my eyes about Jesus, Now meeting god's prophetess. Could you talk to my niece Hannah? She's being very stubborn about believing in Jesus."

"Sure."

Ben Judah left and came back with her

"I understand you don't believe Jesus died for you." Annie said to her.

Hannah snapped, "Your Jesus is responsible for my friends suffering. They say because of him she has black patches on her face and she can't speak."

"Jesus is not at fault."

"Jesus Is too responsible for Cindy's problems."

"Then bring her to me."

Hannah departed and returned with Cindy.

Annie said, "This girl was hurt by someone else, not by Jesus."

"What can be done for her?"

"This." And she put her hands on Cindy's face. The patches disappeared and a weak thank you poured from Cindy's lip's.

Hannah said, "Truly I doubted Jesus."

"Are you ready to accept him?"

"I will. As soon as I find out who is responsible."

"God is the judge, not you."

"Then where is his justice?"

"Let the person that has no sin cast the rock you want to throw."

"I'm thirsty," Cindy said.

Annie took the cup from Ben Judah. "This will only quench your thirst temporarily. What you really need to do is drink the living water which is Jesus." And gave Cindy a long drink.

"Thou art kind Annie," said Moiche

"Which makes you also holy," Eli also said

"I can't go any further," Said Cindy, "I accept the living water which is Jesus."

"Me too," Said Hannah.

"Do you want Jesus to come into your heart?" Annie said to them.

"Yes," Cindy answered.

Hannah cried, "Completely. One hundred percent. Absolutely."

Annie laughed, "All you had to do was say yes."

Ben Judah suddenly sniff the air. "Sulfur."

"The sixth trumpet judgment has been pour out."

"Look!" Hannah pointed to a low cloud heading for a group of global community troops. From the center of it, 200 demonic horsemen came out and began to throw snake, fire, sulfur and smoke. Even from a distance, Annie found the mounts and their steeds scary. They hovered inches off the ground, yet galloped, trotted, and whinnied like true horses. Their riders pressed them on, crushing people, cars, guns, soldiers, creating havoc.

"We got to get out of here," Ben Judah said.

"Just a minute." Annie used her finger to etch symbols into the Stadiums walls.

"What's that?"

"God's surprise for Nicholae."

* * *

After the assassination of Supreme Pontiff Peter Matthews, Nicholae went to the stadium and personally murders the two witness's. As he turns he saw the symbols which only he could read that said:

**_Annie Harcourt,_**

**_God's ambassador,_**

**_was here._**

* * *

Over the next three days Annie waited until finally the witness's was dramatically resurrected. She watch them ascend into the clouds before saying, "They have beaten death just like Jesus has."

The Global community network reporter who was covering the event said, "What you have seen is a complete hoax."

Annie grabbed the mike. "What you saw was no hoax."

The reporter grabbed back the Mike. "Officer, arrest her."

Before the officer could arrest Annie, there was a grinding sound and the earth shook violently. Through the utter devastation she saw a figure rushing towards her.

"Buck?"

"Annie, have you've seen your uncle?"

"No. Why?"

"I think he's going to do something rash. I think he's going to try to kill Carpathia."

"What!"

"Yeah. I found a box for the gun and an empty box of shells."

"This calls for drastic measures. Search anyplace where he could get a clean shot of Nicolae. Times awasting. Lets book."

* * *

Earlier that day Ray sat in the bunker looking at the photographs of his wives and son. Being with people didn't help the situation. He thought about what ben Judah had been saying and how he was going to get rid of Carpathia. He couldn't stand seeing any more people getting killed.

"Maybe you should try to get some rest Captain Steele." Co-op member Mary Lewis said.

He barked, "It's not time for me to rest."

Suddenly the tv's came on. Most of the time there wasn't enough power to run them.

Carapathia's fool Fornatuno was addressing the world and that was enough. He got up and left.

* * *

"Have you found my Uncle Ray?" Annie wanted to know the truth.

"Do you know where he could be?" Buck asked, panting heavily.

'Isn't he with Chloe and Kenny?"

He tried to keep calm. "Its the first thing I checked."

"Well, he probably try to do it when Nicolae denouncing the witness's."

"I don't like having to kill Ray."

"Buck, I'll have to do it myself."

* * *

By the time Annie reached the press conference Ray was halfway to Nicolae. She snake her way through the crowd.

* * *

" My friends," Carpathia said somberly. "The killing of the two criminals by me has stop the threat to global unity.. However, it has been only halted temporarily. There is a list of criminals that hasn't been caught."

* * *

Remembering the broadcast, Ray fought the urge to vomit, Carpathia disgust him.

* * *

From behind him Annie was going to grab the gun when god said, _"The_ _k__nifes__ in your hand Annie. you must go for the head."_

* * *

Ray aimed his gun at Carpathia.

* * *

Annie brought her hand back to throw._ Oh, I got to hit the head._

* * *

He squeezed the trigger.

* * *

She let the knife fly

* * *

As the crowd cheered, one of them bumped Ray before the gun went off.

* * *

The knife flew just above Ray's head...

* * *

"I missed," Annie whispered.

* * *

The knife ploughed into Nicolae's head killing him instantly...

* * *

"I missed."

_"No Annie you didn't." _God said.

"But Carpathia's dead."

_"You were suppose to deliver the fatal head wound to Nicolae. Not your Uncle Ray nor Dr. Rosenzweig."_

"Dr. Rosenzweig here! Where is he?"

_"He's okay. After you've gotten your Uncle and Buck to safety, go directly to New Babylon."_

Out of the blue Buck pulled up in a Humvee. A path formed to the vehicle and Annie dragged her uncle to it. After that the path closed blocking any attempt to get to the vehicle.

Ray bowed his head. "I've failed lord."

"No you haven't Uncle Ray." She said

"I tried to murder Carpathia."

"Yes you did, but you weren't the one that was suppose to kill him. I was!"

Ray stared at her in shock. _Annie killed Carpathia? _He looked back. Fornatuno was on stage cradling Nicolae crying, "Don't Die excellency. The world needs you. We need you. I need you."

Buck turned on the radio and found A pirate station broadcasting the news. "Only seconds ago Nicolae Carpathia was murdered giving a speech. Mysteriously, the murder weapon, while being transported to the crime lab for analysis has disappeared."

Annie instructed, "Buck! Take the alley on the left coming up."

Buck did as he was told.

"What are you going to do next?" Ray hugged his niece tenderly.

"Go to New Babylon."

"Are you certain?"

"God put a burr under my but so bad that I can barely sit." She patted her bottom.

"Listen, if you need help don't hesitate to call me."

"I don't need help."

"Why?"

"Cause god is in control."

"Where do you want to get off?" Buck avoided a group of people fleeing.

"Right here."

Buck stop the Humvee. As she was getting out Ray said, "When will I see you again?"

"Yours or Kenny's birthday? "

"Surprise me."

* * *

When Annie reached New Babylon, she thread her way through the maze of alleyways til a group of boys stopped her

"Let me pass."

"She's different then the others Kenny." the second boy from the left said

"She's not that tough," Kenny said

"Wipe the floor with her Kenny." The first boy from the right said.

"Be quiet." Annie said to him "You're leader has to show he can fight on his own."

Kenny said,"We Carpathianites are loyal to Nicolae who's has risen from the dead."

"Carpathianites?"

"That's the name of our gang."

"I belong to a gang too. We have the worse of the worse. And our leader also rose from the dead."

"You mean Nicolae who is now majesty?"

"I mean Jesus."

"If your smart you'll take the mark." The female gang member next to Kenny said

'I'll never take it and neither will you." Annie said to her

The female gang member was struck by the words.

"Oh, I haven't left out the best part. You Corene Dowaswen, will be a fool from now on."

Before Corene could speak, a well dress man appeared and led her away.

"I want to know where he is taking her!" Kenny demanded.

"To be his servant." Annie answered.

"But you said she would be a fool."

"A fool is a servant, a faithful steward."

"She will never serve him."

"She is ready to serve him."

"H-How could you tell?"

"I knew what path she would take when she accepted Jesus. You see, I'm a prophetess."

"The only prophet there is Leo Fortunato."

"He does not serve the god of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob. I do."

"Prove it. Prove it only to me."

Annie brought her hands over his face and he was blind. Then she brought her hands over his face again and Kenny's sight was restored.

"Truly we've been following the wrong prophet." He admitted

"Actually its prophetess."

"If we stop being carpathianites what we will be doing?"

"From the moment you chose Jesus, you became the Jesus Freaks."

"Wonder what Leo Fortunato will think."

"Say, where is he?"

"Dedicating a new statue of Nicolae in the center of New Babylon."

Without bothering with a goodbye Annie gone and made her way to the middle of New Babylon. There Leo Fornatuno was standing right beside a solid gold statue of Nicolae. God commanded, "_Annie_,_ touch the statue."_

Everyone was noticing her... and everyone had a reason why she was there...

"It's an offering to his majesty."

"I think it's an attempt to bring him back to life."

"Maybe someone will tell the bible jerks to give up."

But Annie ignore them. She touch the statue and it exploded, then she said, "Like Gideon who destroyed his fathers statue of Baal, I too destroyed an idol. Yet unlike Gideon who constructed an altar from the pieces and use his fathers cows for the sacrifice there is no altar and no sacrifice, for it is already been done. The sacrifice was not on an altar, it was on Calvary's tree. It is the root of Jesse."

One of the men in the crowd shouted, "Were sick of Carpathia! Rule us!"

"I cannot rule you. For there is a king that wants to whose realm is limitless. His love is unmeasurable. He's the greatest phenomenon that has ever graced history. He stands in the solitude of himself. He is honest and unique. He is Jesus"

A man mumbled before a few started shouting, _"Hail king Jesus! Hail king Jesus!" _

When the crowd turned on one another Annie evaded the global community soldiers and saw in an alleyway a service elevator. Assuming The building was Nicolae's headquarters She got in and started pushing buttons. The lift stopped at several floors before coming to a floor that looked like it belong to an emperor. She checked all of the doors til she found an office that only could belong to Nicolae and positioned herself in a darkened corner. A few minutes later Nicolae strutted in with Will Meyers right behind him.

"What about the production of the royal enforcement facilitator?" He said. "Have we've match what needs to be?"

Will said, "Right up there your highness."

"And the bio-chip injectors?"

"No problems whatsoever. They work perfectly."

"And what about the person that tried to kill me?" He sat down behind his desk.

"The jerk with the knife?" Will said "We have a listing of people who may access to the vehicle carrying the weapon to the crime lab. Are you convinced it was the work of a solitary person?"

Carpathia sounded surprised. "Convinced?" I am not the law enforcement expert here, but you are. So you will be handling this investigation."

"I will do my best your excellency." And then he exited the room

Annie stepped forward. "Miss Me?"

"I see my enemy stooge before me." The voice that came out of Carpathia's mouth was not his, but Satan's.

"Sorry I'm not Buffy the vampire slayer."

"I expected Joni Eareckson Tada or even the Reverend Billy Graham."

"So I'm look exactly like actress Kirsten Storm."

"Perhaps we can make a little bargain. I have some people who will give anything to be with you."

"No thanks. I don't date guys who aftershave smells like brimstone. Or is it cologne?"

"My empire stretches far and wide. Someday I will have you."

"Your empire?" She laughed "He thinks its his empire. He's drunk...He's conceited...He's greedy! Heavenly father, is there any other words that describe him?"

"The media will want to know what you've done in your past."

"While you bringing up my past your future looks pretty bleak. Especially the trial."

"Trial? What trial?"

"The trial in which all of the crimes you've done are to be tried for. Words getting around even Otis Toole is going to testify you put it in him to murder John Walsh's son Adam."

A few seconds passed, then Satan said, "I'll be returning."

"I'll be waiting."

And with Satan gone Annie could still see what Nicolae was.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Nicolae demanded

"To see your reaction." She headed for the door, stopped abruptly and turned around saying, "No lawyers in there right mind would take on that up and coming trial."

Without waiting for a reply Annie hurried out the room and to the lift. She was struck by a strange emotion as the elevator stopped at the ground floor. It was as if she had seen a pet rescued from a burning house by a firemen. She knew the canine was safe, but was there other complications. Could she be ready to give it all up? No, she would have faith in the lord. She wasn't finish with doing his work. But Nicolae wasn't done either for Annie was in the line of fire When the battle between good and evil was unleashed upon the earth.


	5. Chapter 5

AA few seconds into the fifth year Annie sat on the front steps of Solomon's temple when a group of people ran by screaming, "Run! Abyalla is possessed by a demon!"

Studying Abyalla from where she was, Annie could tell he was a wealthy man. He had tried to keep all his money anyway that he can. She was a prophetess, being a servant of god meant that she knew all the kind of tricks this demon could do.

Abyalla ran up to her and said, "Are you going to speak about the fool that ascended to heaven?"

"Lord," She said. "I ask you to make the demon say his name."

The demon struggled before saying, "Xapha! For I am second rank and can set heaven on fire."

"I command in Jesus name to leave Abyalla."

"Never!"

"I command you to leave Abyalla and enter the swine inside the temple that Carpathia is riding on."

"I will not!"

"If you don't you will contend with god and he will inflict some thing worse then you can ever imagine."

The demon started babbling.

"You were warned."

The demon continued until sweat started appearing and blisters formed and itching occurred. The demon shrieked, "W-What's happening?"

"You have a terrible case of chicken pox."

"You have not achieve your objective."

One of Abyalla's best friends came up to Annie and said, "You have accomplished nothing."

"Oh yes I have," She said. "For this is another demon and it will also go in the swine inside the temple."

Suddenly A larger than normal pig burst out of the temple with Carpathia on its back. The pig then went wild and dumped Nicolae into the street. Carpathia, abandoning any offer to be helped, rose up, and went after the pig brandishing a knife. Before anyone could do anything he slit the pigs throat and splattered it on the wall. Annie knew he broke the covenant.

When the pig died from lack of blood, Nicolae attempted to butcher it but discovered he lack the skill to do the task. "Stupid animal!" he kicked the carcass. " I wanted ribs."

None observed Annie showing Abyalla's Carpathia's true nature, then she took him through a series of streets until they stopped and there was Hattie Durham. Before now she believed everyone hated her, and then she heard Annie say no matter where, no matter what Jesus loves you.

"Here's another newborn baby Christian." Annie looked at Abyalla's

"I will give up my life for the lord." Hattie admitted

"You will." Annie said.

On the spur of the moment Fornatuno appeared and said, "My lord has shown me two of the criminals that shall be eliminated."

"Liar, she barked, "Woe to you who takes the place of Jesus of Nazareth, who takes away the sins of the world. You shall not prevail against the god of heaven."

"I have said," Fornatuno roared.

"Yours is an empty life of the darned." Annie called out. She raised her hands up to the sky. "As he is my witness, there is only one mediator between god and man. Christ, the son of the living god.

"You brat will pay for your arrogance." He pointed at Hattie and a ball of fire came down and engulfed her reducing her to ashes.

Annie didn't cower. Instead she turned to the people that gathered and shouted, "Rejoice! For she is with Jesus that loves you."

"The words she speaks are lies!"

"Believe as she did."

"Your words are more annoying then a mosquito buzzing in my ear." He said to her

"Your words that come out of your mouth shall not be pleasing to Nicolae." She said to him

Fornatuno spoke but the voice that came out was Annie's saying, "I can see you turning to the son of god."

By now, Nicolae had his hand over Fortunato's mouth. Their was a loud pop and Nicolae's hand was thrown aside as Annie's words came out of Fortunato's mouth a second time even more louder expressing, "Let that person who has ears hear. Surely the god of heaven has judge the beast, and those who have taken his mark, and worship his image will get boils."

"Stupid fool," Carpathia whispered. "Be quiet."

The sores that appeared on Carpathia's security force had decimated them so much Annie could walk up and slap him. The weak, clawing, and crying didn't listen to Nicolae but listen to Annie

For a third time Annie's voice uttered, "And you think this is bad, wait till you get dumped into the lake of fire."

Carpathia screamed so hard his jaw muscles protruded as he ground his teeth. Annie just look into his eyes.

"Okay," Nicolae said. "Take your people and go. When will this end? We did have a bargain."

"I had a bargain with you?" Annie said

"Come, come! We can make a deal on something."

"So now you're trying to bribe me? No way!

Carpathia growled loud, making his flunkies jump. "I'm tired of mincing words._ What do I do to get those sores healed!"_

"Try not to stop the Christ believers from reaching Petra. But should you try to stop them the second judgment will rain down."

"Go. Take your little pitiful band." Carpathia said, a bit more quicker then normal. He thrust out his hand.

Annie departed wondering how long it will be before the global community comes after them. She was still in thought when someone put a hand on her shoulder. She spun about and their was Chaim. He gave Annie a look "How long before he breaks his word? He can never be trusted."

"We already know the answer to that question."

"You know what happens after god thwarts the anti Christ army?"

"Before or after he drops the second judgment on him?"

"I assume you already knew it."

"I have no idea when it will come," she said. "I just trust and obey."

* * *

Rayford never felt alone in the chopper. Feeling that god is with him as his co-pilot and seeing Annie down below had a calming affect on him. He was using the radiophone redirecting traffic to Petra when he saw the expression on Annie's face change.

* * *

Annie looked northwest.

* * *

Ray stared at the military helicopter barreling at him, fear and hope was plastered on the occupants behind them. They could not see him change direction.

"All right people," he hollered. "Were going to make a little side trip."

* * *

Annie shouted, "The second judgment is unleashed. The oceans have turned to blood."

* * *

Ray could think of a way to describe what he saw. Three choppers hovered just above the ocean as it was a vivid pink color to take samples.

"Ray!-Ray!" A voice came over the radio phone.

"Albie?"

"Here boss."

"Do you think there a chance they will shoot us down?"

"We don't have a gunship. By the way where are you?"

"Took my passengers on a little sightseeing tour. Where are you?"

"Halfway to Petra. There's a teenage girl I see down below leading people to Jesus while the unity army is approaching her."

"God says you can land five miles a head of you Albie and pick up the DEW'S." a voice broke in on the Communication.

"Who is this?"

"God's prophetess, Annie Harcourt."

"She's right," Ray said.

"Where's your transmitter?" Albie said. "I don't see any."

"The words are coming out of my mouth and into your receiver."

"I'm happy to finally be able to meet you."

"I'll be praying for you."

"And me too Albie," Ray resumed his flight to Petra.

* * *

Annie spoke in English but it also came out in Hebrew and Buck could understand her perfectly. "My friends," She started in force and dominance but not enough loudness "I cannot guarantee your safety, for when the sores are lifted from Carpathia's people at nine o clock tonight, they will target you with a vengeance."

Later, when the unity army arrived, they only found Annie. As a female unity army soldier began to walked towards her Annie already met her halfway.

"Halt!" the female soldier order.

Annie came up to her and said, "You will brave the blade but your sister as well."

"Sure." The female Soldier laughed

The lights of a Humvee showed a commanding officer approaching her saying, "Where are they?"

"I Don't know sir. All we found was her."

"I am going to make an example out of you Ms. Harcourt," He stayed quite a distance from Annie.

"How?" The female soldier asked

"By having her watch us execute someone," Then he turned to another soldier and said. "Lieutenant Montgomery, bring forth a prisoner and a royal enforcement facilitator."

The unity army officer departed and returned. When the female soldier saw the prisoner she shouted, "_THATS MY SISTER JENNIFER!"_

"Ah, your sister," he put a finger to his lips. "Since you are loyal to his lord and risen master you will execute her for him."

_"I WILL NOT!"_

Jennifer sneered, "When you put that uniform on you have to obey the anti-Christ, _Connie!_."

"No more. I defend people. Not serve Carpathia."

"Its A little too late for that."

Annie saw that Connie's eyes was fixed on her. She knew what she had to do when she said, "The price of salvation is martyrdom."

Connie said to her sister, "I go first."

"Sure you will."

She said to Annie, "I truly believe now."

After they were led off to the royal enforcement facilitator the commanding officer said to Annie, "You humiliated his excellency, make Reverend Fornatuno look like a fool and turn a soldier against my orders. Soldiers! Eliminate her!"

One soldier pointed his gun at him and said, "With all do respect Sir, do it yourself. We heard if you touch her the sores will reappear."

Annie said, "You are powerless against god,"

The commanding officer demanded, "I must know how many of my soldiers are in league with you!"

"None."

"Check everyone's mark." he ordered

Annie knew that it was unnecessary. And she unleashed the biggest the surprise of all. "The only way to not be powerless is to accept Jesus."

"You are a deceitful evil creature."

"I was once separated from him who is the lover of my soul but no more."

"Your answers are lies."

Now more soldiers had there guns pointed at him, the commanding officer ordered, "Compton! Priyerr! Blow her away"

The two soldier fire there weapons and they didn't work.

"Why didn't there weapons fire?" Annie said "What happen to them?"

"No!" The commanding officer cowered. "Don't come near me."

Compton whipped out his sidearm and fired at Annie. The whistling of the bullets filled air with the smell of gunpowder as it passed right through her. The outfit she was wearing was filled with hole and Annie smiled as she opened her shirt to reveal there was not one wound on her body.

"Stop and repent or face god's wrath." She warned

He fired through her neck and it hit the commanding officer, the other soldiers fled in terror. Priyerr hefted his laws rocket launcher and fired it into Annie's mid section, hoping to destroy her, but the missile hit her and came out her back and the wound healed automatically. One soldier who stayed behind attempted to escape, Compton shot him.

"Were going to have a fun time with you, brat," Priyerr said "When were done none of your bag of tricks will help you."

"Just you wait and see."

"For my part in this His excellency will give me riches unmeasurable."

"I know how to be rich and keep it."

Priyerr didn't know what would happen next. At least his commanding officer could not give any more order because he had been taken away. When he was told to make certain she had been surrounded her to prevent her from escaping, she had begun laughing and the others began do it also. The video monitors in a van showed Annie while the song "God is in control." came out of the loudspeakers, Then she said, "The punishment is here and now if anyone takes the mark of the beast on his forehead or hand and worship his image. He shall be tormented with fire and brimstone in the sight of holy angels and in the presence of the lamb. Here, you saints that are watching, who keeps the commandments of god and The faith of Jesus. Blessed are those who died in the lord."

* * *

Kevin Richards responsibility was to help get his soldiers to safety. The loyalty to Carpathia, the long search for those who refuse to take the mark, had been eradicated, erased and yeah, effaced. His decision had brought ridicule, not enough for him to be mad at his fellow officers. He knew at least when to fight and when to stay. Now, was the time to run.

* * *

"You should be wise to not to make me mad, Ms.," Priyerr said. "Except maybe you will allowed to be marked."

"You should be wise to stop what your doing Michael and address the true lord and risen savior."

"And where's your pirate television station?"

"Don't have one."

"I want the names of your co-horts and the location of your multi-frequency transmitter."

"I will just say that how it happens is because its the lords power."

"From where?"

"The lord." she repeated

"Do not lie."

"A person will hit you on top of the head and you will be dragged and beaten."

"Oh, you don't know how bad your going to get it."

* * *

Had Priyer look behind him he had might had seen Kevin Richards sneaking up behind him. Annie knew this couldn't be stopped.

* * *

As this was happening a million bombers took off under orders by Compton and dropped bombs on Annie.

* * *

In new Babylon Carpathia watched and yelled, "Yes! Yes!"

* * *

But when the bombs hit they exploded and Annie walked away unscathed.


	6. Chapter 6

Annie had enough adventures up to the sixth year to fill an entire series of Indiana Jones Movies. Not only was she visiting some of the most ancient places in the bible, but she was also traveling in the way of the people did in the bible. As she got off her donkey she instructed to dig up bibles that had been buried earlier. Despite the constant patrols of global community planes-more advanced then anyone has ever seen-She had increased witnessing and doing miracles. New to wearing a Camcon shemagh, she kept her face so well hidden the only thing showing was her eyes. Beside her was Jennifer Campton, bowing down, holding her face in her hand. To Annie she represented why she was there. Some were hiding in New Babylon right under Carpathia's nose, some were operating a Christian broadcasting network. One even took over the global community satellite control center. And as Carpathia ranted and rave, Annie knew what was coming.

She secured the bundle on the lead donkey of the pack train and a sandstorm engulfed them all of a suddenly. Jennifer closed her eyes and Annie put a Camcon Shemagh on her similar to her own. She turned from her, examined every animal and turn back to look her in the eyes. "We are done!" The prophetess laughed.

"But what about the fighters getting ready to take off at Resurrections airport in Amman?"

"There radios are picking up nothing but a Detroit tigers baseball game."

"And-?"

"And we better get these bible to the wailing wall where they will be distributed."

"Then we best get started," Jennifer said. "Its not like Carpathia to keep from coming after us."

* * *

Carpathia couldn't stop looking at the life size holographic image of Annie Harcourt. Frowns erupted on his face as singing and laughter came out of the loudspeaker system shouting, " Praise the lord."

That made Carpathia even more mad and as his generals tried to fix it the world one day would know that god had triumphed over the evil one.

"Cut the power," He ordered

"But we already done that your excellency," One of the general said

"Do you understand orders?"

"Excellency?"

"Do know an order when its given?"

"Yes excellency."

"I hope that you are not working for Annie Harcourt."

"Excellency, I would not do that."

"General Karov, show him what happens when one lies."

"You are the true liar here beast," The holographic image of Annie Harcourt said abruptly

"Leave me," Nicolae said

The generals departed.

Carpathia sneered, "The Nazarene you speak of is a fool."

"He is the author of my faith." The image became flesh and blood.

"He is nothing compared to me."

"He is able to do more than anyone can imagine."

"He'll make people say anything."

"He is the alpha and the omega, the beginning and ending."

"He will kiss my hand."

"He and his father, the god of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob will never do that."

"They will."

"However, you will kneel before Jesus."

"You will see my power when I touch you."

"If I remember right you and your cohorts track record of trying to kill me is none too productive."

"All I have to do is look at you and you will be a rotting corpse."

"Are you certain you want to do that?" She stood completely still.

"Definitely." He replied.

"Then be quick about it. I don't like waiting and Yahweh Sabbaoth doesn't like it either."

Nicolae looked right into her eyes and the reflections he saw was of what he really should have been right then.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did ya?"

He tried to escape and saw in a mirror his reflection was that of an eighty year old man.

"Without Satan you look exactly like this."

"Listen to me Harcourt," He rasped. "I will eventually kill all his followers."

"You are not a messiah but a shell, a withering husk."

"I will have them performing miracles."

"God and I knows this."

"He will kneel before me." He repeated

"Like I said before no he won't, but you will. "

"So, he is stubborn. Why doesn't the Nazarene submit to my will?"

"Well, he is disgusted with you."

"And what's with that stupid singing that's coming out of the speakers? It keeps getting louder."

"They are singing while they brave the blade."

Carpathia yelled, "Tell them to stop it. They are making fools out of themselves."

"They won't," Annie said. "For the price of salvation is martyrdom."

Carpathia pulled out of his pocket a remote control and pointed it at a video monitor. There, on the screen was her brother, walking up to a royal enforcement facilitator. As he was going to change the picture Nicolae froze like a statue.

"Mike! Michael!" She shouted at the monitor.

"Is that you Annie?" He tried to see where she was at

"Its me big brother."

"I guess I won't be rescued."

"You won't be rescued but you will be delivered."

"Delivered?"

"Today you will be with Jesus in paradise."

"I will miss you terribly but nothing else. I long for the day I would be with him."

A women behind him, aged and wrinkled, and having no mark of loyalty, said," Are you Annie Harcourt's brother?"

Michael nodded

"I don't want to die but don't know what to do."

"If you kneel and ask for forgiveness you know what my sister stands for."

"I will still die."

"You will die but you will be with Jesus."

The women fell to her knees and folded her hands, crying out to god. A soldier motion to another soldier to force her to her feet, but as he mounted the steps he tripped. The women continue to pray as the guillotine was readied. the soldier got to his feet and Annie pointed at the monitor and the soldier skulked away.

"I prayed," The woman said. "But how do I know that it work?"

Annie said, "Look at my brother. Do you see what's on his forehead?"

"The thing that's like in 3-D?" She touched it.

"I see the same on you."

"I don't see them on the soldiers."

"Only the soldiers of the lord."

"I definitely going to get worse then anyone else."

"No matter what happens, you belong to god."

The crowd cheered as the collectors dragged the first person to the guillotine. He dug his feet in, he twisted and shouted. He let his limb go limp and he had to be placed into position. The man wiggled so much which a series of more collectors were called. When the executioner was positive everyone was clear, he pulled the cord and the blade fell

They shrieked and froze. When the guillotine was ready again Annie said, "Brave the blade. For the price of salvation is martyrdom."

Michael felt like he was already in heaven. Annie's words had blocked any fear. She watched him step up and kneel. Annie's voice, louder then before, echoed in the ears of everyone around the guillotine. "For you who have been tried and found guilty against the most high god. That you bear the nark of the evil one Condemns you to death, Because you have worshiped the beast and his image and received his mark, you shall drink the wine of the wrath of god. You shall be tormented with fire and brimstone in the presence of the holy angels and in the presence of the lamb. And you shall have no rest day or night. "

" People! People!" one of the soldiers shouted. "Ignore her."

"And now the moment of truth," Annie said. "The global community soldiers will arrest Nicolae Carpathia."

"At this moment we are tracking where Annie Harcourt is at."

Still awaiting to use the guillotine on Michael the executioner switched on a microphone "We have a celebrity beheading." He announced

Some screamed, "Get it over with! Let see that handsome head in a basket!"

Others yelled, "Give him a chance to take the mark!"

The executioner looked at the commanding officer and he signaled they were closing in.

"I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't allow him a few last words."

Boos filled the area around the guillotine.

Eventually, the charges were read from being Annie Harcourts brother to being a member of the tribulation force.

"So Mr. Harcourt, I am going to ask one question and only one question. And that question will save your life. Where is your sister?"

"Tell them I'm with Nicolae Carpathia." Annie whispered

"She's with Nicolae Carpathia." He repeated

The commanding officer came over and said. "we trace the transmission and it come from his excellency headquarters but-"

"But what?" He put down his mike.

"They got someone impersonating him."

"So you try to make me look like a fool. Continue with the execution."

Michael bent his head and found his way to the base of the middle guillotine. As he knelt Michael heard only the pull of the cord and drop the sharpen edge of the blade. Afterwards as Annie saw her brother's body being taken away she saw him being hugged by the King of kings.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the soldiers broke in and Annie disappeared. As Nicolae unfroze he said, "Arrest Annie Harcourt! Right now!"

"Did you hear that?" The global community soldier which watch the daily executions. "He's ordering us to arrest Annie Harcourt."

"Punish this fool after you arrest her," Then he realize she was no where to be seen.

The soldiers looked at his comrades. "How about that! He actually believes Annie Harcourt is here."

"She is here!"

"And I'm Jesus Christ."

"She is too here."

Another soldier said "I'll personally put him in a royal enforcement facilitator."

"I am your supreme potentate."

"Our supreme potentate is Nicolae Carpathia."

"Boo!Boo!"

"Listen! I am him!"

"Shut up!"

But before Carpathia could utter a word they grabbed him and dragged him outside.

* * *

From across the street Annie watch Nicolae being dragged away. She fought fatigue, not wanting to fall asleep with Kenny asking questions

"Your brothers in heaven," Kenny said.

"Yes. And I miss him just like you miss your mother, don't cha?"

"Yeah."

"Gonna see them someday."

"Annie, Where's heaven?"

"With God and Jesus."

"I want them to be here now."

"Just a little while longer."

To imagine the sinless son of god to die for her and Kenny was wonderful feeling . And to have the opportunity to thank him up close. for a thousand years and then for eternity. But it was coming soon-very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally it was the seventh year, and everyone was waiting for Jesus to return. From where she stood she could see the army of the antichrist. Stepping onto the hood of a Humvee Leo Fortunato held a bullhorn that he placed to his lips and started singing the song Jesus loves me.

"Leon, what do you think your doing?" Carpathia demanded.

"Encouraging the troops, highness."

"Not by praising him you fool."

"Are you ready for him to appear?" Annie called out.

As soon as Carpathia saw her he shouted "Get her! Get her!"

Annie watched a Humvee bounced towards her, but then everything turned dark and in the sky a cross replaced the clouds.

"Of course," she whispered. "What is the sign of Jesus returning then that."

The light that shown from up above permeated every crevice and showed no shadow. it exposed a unity army in fear. The Humvee approaching her melted into a pile of goo.

"Well lord," she said, "Now that your son is here you won't be needing me."

"_Far from it,"_ God said. "_In fact the person behind you needs you."_

Annie turned around and there was Kenny. Her little cousin raced up to her and gave her a bear hug.

"Annie," he said

"Yeah Kenny?"

"I know why god did what he did with the other stuff, but Why did he make you do what you did including make him flee from being killed with the royal enforcement facilitators?"

"Same thing. Only makes him attack faster."

"So god's pushing him to the point where he meets Jesus face to face."

"That's right. And you're not going to be seeing this because God's going to send you to Beth Ann's arms. Understand?"

"Understand?" and he disappeared .

Meanwhile the cross had vanished and heaven open and there on a white horse, sat Jesus, the son of the living god. The armies of heaven, clothed in fine linen, white and clean, followed him.

Annie spoke, "Come together for the great feast of the great god, that you may eat both great and small."

Jesus said, "Come now, everyone, to hear and beware, he has given them over to be slaughtered."

Annie watched as men, women and horses explode. it was worse then the scene out of _Raiders of the lost ark_ where belloc unleashed the ark of the covenant's power,

Suddenly another voice was heard and Annie knew immediately it was god himself.

"Behold," he said. "My servant that I have chosen. My beloved in whom my soul is well pleased. I have put my spirit upon him. and he will declare justice."

The great army was in a panic, tens of thousands screaming in terror and dying out in the open. Their blood erupted from them in tidal waves, combining into a river that fast became a swamp.

Annie felt the air chilled in front of her, then hail fell the size of a dining room. The concussion sounded like a building falling.

The few remaining soldiers behaved insanely, some tearing there hair out, some shooting others. Soon hundred pound rocks began hitting entire regions, smashing bodies, demolishing cars, trucks and jeeps. Nicolae's humvee with Leo driving franticly narrowly escape, one which almost buried itself on Fortunato head.

The gigantic hailstone were soon dropping steadily, and there was no escape. It was as if god had buried the bloody battlefield inside of a glacier.

Annie meanwhile was teleported to the mount of olives. She directed the remnant across it and waited for Jesus. She didn't have to wait long. Jesus nudge his beautiful white stallion and descended on the top of the mount of olives.. Right then the mount of olives split in two east to west separating him from the unity army leaving a large valley

Annie watch as Jerusalem rose and the land surrounding it flattened. During his first entry into Jerusalem he had ridden on a lowly donkey. Now he entered on a beautiful white steed with every word that came out of his mouth, the rest of the enemies of god-except for Satan, the anti-Christ and the false prophet-were completely destroyed where they stood.

Annie followed Jesus and intermingled with the remnant. When she hung back she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around and there was Colleen Copy.

"Your ready to see Jesus?" Annie took her hand.

"Yeah. However, I wish we could have been here to see more but we had to get someone."

"Who?"

"Look behind you."

Annie spun about and there was her parents. Both of them cried as they hugged her.

One of the remnants said, "Look! Annie Harcourt parents is with her."

"Hail Jesus and god's Prophetess," They cheered

Mike Harcourt said, " You have made me a very proud father."

"What's god going to have you do next?" Jennifer Harcourt asked

Annie shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea."

A person shouted, "_Oh, how you hurt your prophet's and prophetess's. You didn't hurt the prophetess that is like me."_

Mike Harcourt nearly jumped out of his skin. "Whose that?"

"That's Jesus," Annie answered.

"I'm glad were not the goats. The people that worship Carpathia."

"I figure you think I was one when you discover me missing."

"We thought that you took your life, but your uncle ray told us what's god's plans for you are."

"God must have kept you safe."

"Him and a very special friend of yours."

"And who is this person?"

"That's me." Will Meyers suddenly appeared

"He's been hiding us out," Mike admitted.

"You know he works for Carpathia." Annie said in her best, "you don't know what you got coming pal" tone.

Will sobbed and dropped to his knees. "I did but at the end of the six year I accepted Jesus. From that moment on I sent tracks outs, broadcast sermons and smuggled right under the global community for god."

Annie looked into his eyes. "You know how many people you lead to the lord? Well done good and faithful servant."

And god said out loud, "_Annie. I want you to put yourself between my son and Gabriel."_

"Excuse me." she said. "But god wants me to do something."

"We'll see you later on." Her mother said

"we have all eternity."

There was no resistance. Annie just walked up and stood in between Jesus and Gabriel. And the archangel of the lord said,"To every tribulation saint and remnant the son of god, maker of heaven and earth, is always with you."

Annie took over and said," Behold the lamb of god. pure and unblemished. Obedient right up to the cross."

Again Gabriel said, "As a fulfillment of age old scripture, the anti Christ and the false prophet shall kneel before Jesus who being in the form of god didn't consider it robbery to be equal with god, but made himself no reputation. taking the form of a bondservant, and came in the likeness of men."

Fortunato came to Annie crawling, pleading, "You have intervene for others, Please intervene for me."

"Silence!" there was a crack of thunder after she spoke.

After Jesus sentence the false prophet to the lake of fire, Nicolae stood quiet. But when he saw Annie he said,"What can he give you that I can't? _What!"_

She said simply "To be with the lover of my soul."

Nicolae did not beg nor protest when Jesus laid out everything that he done. He merely nodded his head.

Anne watched as Jesus looked afterwards at the ground and a hole appeared that spewed black smoke. She saw Michael and Gabriel pulled Carpathia And Fornatuno off the ground. Even as she stood she couldn't feel the heat from the blue flame that came after the smoke from the hole

The lord nodded and without hesitation. Michael held Fortunato over the edge of the hole and he tried to escape but with one mighty push he fell in. Carpathia didn't try to resist. He cover his face as he was dropped in. The hole closed as quickly as it had opened and the beast and the false prophet were no more.

And Annie spoke, "And now children, be vigilante because your adversary the devil still walks among you like a ravenous lion."

And when the mighty archangel Michael suddenly re-appeared he had with him a giant lion-three time larger then the normal king of beast and the crowd trembled in fear. Suddenly the lion transform into a giant hissing serpent where it wrapped itself around Michael. He quickly wrestled it to the ground and the creature transformed itself into some thing else.

Now it was a dragon that had a mouth which spitted flame. Michael who seems to produce from thin air a massive chain with which he was able to restrain It lay there and Annie watch it for a third time transform into an angel, the chain slid off of him into a tall pile on the ground.

Gabriel spoke in a loud voice, "Now Satan you will face the one you have oppose since old."

Satan hissed,"Never! The last time I contend with you Gabriel was over Moses body, then I had to contend with his Prophetess."

Jesus said with authority, "Now you will have to confront me. Kneel at my feet."

"No!"

"Kneel!"

And he did, with his eyes locked on Annie in hatred.

"You have fought against me and my father since your creation."

"I am more then a created being. You have nothing against me."

"Yes, I do."

"I will not be tried."

"you should've got that lawyer." Annie reminded him.

"Let the trial of Satan begin." Gabriel announced.

"Annie, Jesus said. "bring forth the first witness."

Annie discovered a little girl no more of twelve years old right beside her. She escorted her right up to a chair to the left of Jesus.

"Where is my defense?" Satan barked

"Your so clever to get yourself into this mess," Annie said " You can defend yourself."

Like a season prosecutor Jesus said to the little girl, "Connie, could you say what the accused did."

Connie said, "He! It was him that put it into the minds of people of the town that I was evil because I had AIDS." she pointed at Satan. "So they burn down my parent home. Why? He told them to."

"Your excused Connie. Bring forth the next witness."

Connie left. Another girl took the stand and bravely waited until Jesus said,"Alex, what did the accuse tell your father to do?"

Alex said,"To murder me. You see I became A born again Christian and my father hated it so much I went to live with a family from my church and he hunted me down."

"All lies." Satan sneered.

"Be quiet!" Jesus ordered

"When will I get a chance to cross examine?"

"Right now," Annie said, escorting a handsome young man up to the chair.

Satan said, "So Eddie, how's the place where you spending all eternity?"

Eddy replied, " It stinks."

"You agree to it."

"I agree to it because you convince me that I don't need salvation. You are a trickster."

Annie though had just stood there, watching them trade insults, barely speaking a word. The time in fact, since it began, flew by. When the trial reach a point that Eddie almost grabbed Satan's neck Jesus said "It's time."

Michael grabbed the chain and wrapped it around Satan as he fought. Again he morphed three times into something with Michael finally tackling him to the ground. Still the hole that the Beast and the Anti Christ was place in was active. Michael completed the chain wrapping operation and flew head first in into the hole with Satan. Yet Annie was frighten for Michael until she saw him standing behind Jesus with a key in his hand. Jesus mounted his white stallion and slowly headed for the temple mount with Annie following behind him on a buckskin mare.

Shortly there after Jesus honored the saints of the old testaments. One that looked like actor Patrick Dempsey reached out and ruffled Annie's hair. She would have to find out about that later on.

After that came the faithfully martyred. When she saw Chloe She discovered a crown in her hand and placed it on her head. Buck Williams was next and his crown was even more beautiful. There was Buck Williams boss Stephen Plank Who thought of her as his own daughter. Hattie Durham that her uncle ray had given up on but she didn't.

And then there was her brother Michael. Of him Jesus said, " You too brave the blade for my name, witnessing to the end. Wear this crown for all eternity."

With it being done Jesus turned to Annie and put his hand on her and she wore a gown and the crown of righteousness. He took extra time with his praise of her being a prophetess that untold millions will be joining him due to her.

How she found her parent in the multitude of people was amazing. And as she made a beeline to them two women step in front of her.

"Hey Mariam," she said to one of them.

"Does this look like a prophetess Deborah?" She held Annie up for her to look at.

"Better ask Solomon about this."

"I really want to see my parents," Annie said, hoping she would put her down.

"Perhaps you could introduce them to me and my brother Moses."

As Annie led them to her family she said,"A thousand years isn't enough time to visit with everyone."


	8. Chapter 8

For the seventy five interval Annie visited until God said, _"I want you to start a babysitting service."_

Before Annie's eye's children started appearing. There was Roger, a striking blonde, Michael, a red head with freckles all over his body, Darlene, with short crop jet-black hair, and her sister Marlene, with waist length black hair.

"Okay everyone," she said. "Were going on a field trip. Now, has anyone heard of Noah?"

Roger said, "He's the man who built the boat."

"The man who built the boat that had all the animals," Michael corrected.

"Right! Were going to visit him_ Now!"_

In an instant they were inside a palace in New Jerusalem. There was an elderly gentlemen sitting at a table with Jesus.

He motion to her,"Bring them over."

Annie brought them to him. Also there was another man right beside him along with Jesus.

"Hello Annie." Noah said

"Hi Noah," She replied.

"You know this man,"He said about the person to his left.

"I would immediately recognized one who played the lyre, danced and slew giants. How are you today David?"

"Fine! You know I always wanted a daughter. Yet, I was very happy with having son's."

"Especially Solomon."

"If I did have a daughter I want her to be just like you."

Annie blushed, "Thank you."

"Awe!" All the children said at once.

"I wonder how should I start telling them."

"Start with the Beginning," Jesus said

"Surely these kids know that."

"Start at your _Beginning._ They only heard about you. They don't know the real you. And be prepared. Tomorrow there will be more."  
Annie sat on the floor and two sat in front of her. Others leaned over her.

"I have heard about Jesus and god throughout my life. I never gave them a thought until the day my best friend..."

* * *

During the millennium Annie wasn't immune that Satan was building his army bigger then the one at Armageddon. She was astonished that god would allow this as they were thumbing there nose at Jesus. For months they gathered, first in small groups then in battalions. As the millennium wound down the cosmic battle between good and evil was about to commence.

Annie and her parents were sitting on the veranda of there house where they watch it all happen And Annie knew who the real winner was.

The million strong army rumbled along and leading it was Satan. on a black stallion holding a gleaming sword.

"And now," he shouted, somewhat able to be heard around the world. " I have come to claim what's mine since time began, The throne of god."

And Jesus walked out of the temple to face Satan one last time.

Satan, silenced since Annie last saw him, shrieked, "_Attack!"_

Jesus answered loudly, "_I am who I am!"_

And with that Satan's entire army was reduced to ash which soon wafted away on the breeze. Satan fell to the ground as his horse was reduce to ash as well. He looked about him and slowly lowered his sword.

Jesus merely lifted his hand and there was a great chasm in the cosmos. Flames and black smoke poured out from the lake of fire as the anti-Christ and the false prophet were being whipped by Janet, o'Hara, the head of the International Atheist Association.

They cried, " Jesus is king! Jesus is king!"

Janet whipped them even harder, "You fools! You should have gone after Annie Harcourt first. Then went after his followers."

Satan finally cried out, "Jesus is lord! Jesus Is Lord!"

Jesus closed his hand and Satan was tossed into the lake of fire and the chasm closed forever.

* * *

Out of the blue Annie felt different, like she had been raptured. She had been lifted up and placed before a fountain. She looked into it and discovered she was the same age when she became a prophetess. That's when she realized she had been glorified too. The only thing she wanted to do now was praise and glorify Jesus. As she and others who lived through the millennium had been lifted she saw a beautiful city descending. She kept looking for the temple, but there was no temple for the Lord god all mighty and the lamb were its temple. The only people that would live in it were written in the Lambs book of life. And they would live there forever and ever


End file.
